Walk on the Sun
by Moony J4M
Summary: Ela só... queria fazer aquilo e pronto.


**Walk on the Sun**

___*_

_Someday I'll fly__  
__Someday I'll soar_

Não foi uma escolha muito difícil, como quase todo mundo havia pensado. Na verdade, ela não tinha levado nem dois dias para decidir aquilo quando lhe perguntaram qual profissão gostaria de seguir e quais matérias iria fazer a partir do quinto ano. A maior parte do tempo, no entanto, foi só para que as outras pessoas pensassem em porque diabos ela estava fazendo aquilo.

Não era mais uma profissão _tão_ perigosa, mas não era por isso que havia escolhido. Não podia ser pior que os dragões de Charlie, de qualquer modo. Também não era porque se sentia no dever se fazer isso, nem porque gostaria de se destacar na família. Não era porque estivesse querendo provar alguma coisa para alguém.

Ela só... _queria_ fazer aquilo e pronto.

_Someday I'll be__  
__So damn much more__  
_

Também não era por birra. Ela não precisava ser tão infantil assim só porque mudava a cor do cabelo o tempo todo. Não era motivo pra tanto. Mas, se achavam que uma pessoa de quinze anos não tinha condições de escolher uma profissão, então por que perguntavam?

Então, sim, ela sabia quais eram os motivos que _não a haviam_ levado àquela escolha, mas não sabia quais eram os que a _haviam_ levado de fato. Não se preocupou muito com isso; parecia tão natural que tentar explicar daria um nó em tudo, e a vida não precisa de complicações desnecessárias.

Oh, sim, ela acreditava piamente nisso. _A vida não precisa de complicações desnecessárias_. Se você puder evitar.

_Cause I'm bigger than my body__  
__Gives me credit for_

Então, não, não era nada contra os colegas que queriam ser curandeiros. O mundo precisa de curandeiros, definitivamente. Também não era nada contra os dragões, ou contra os cargos burocráticos do Ministério, ou contra os comerciantes.

Ela não chegou a ver o garoto. Sim, o-que-sobreviveu. Não o viu em Hogwarts; já tinha saído antes que ele entrasse. Mas não precisava vê-lo para saber como era injusto, tão injusto, que uma coisa daquelas tivesse acontecido com uma criança tão pequena. E com os pais dele. E com toda aquela geração.

Então, se tivesse que explicar um motivo, seria esse: era tudo tão _injusto_.

_Maybe I'll tangle in the power lines__  
__And it might be over in a second's time_

Não era por algum ideal juvenil óbvio. Bom, talvez até fosse, mas _para ela_ não parecia ser. Só queria poder fazer alguma coisa. Passara a vida toda ouvindo que um dia ele iria voltar, e queria estar pronta. Ela era desastrada, mal se lembrava que a cor original do seu cabelo era castanho, grande parte da sua "família" estava envolvida com ele, mas não achava que isso era motivo para _desistir_.

E, um dia, se a guerra estourasse como nas sombrias conversas dos adultos, ela estaria lá. E estaria mentindo se dissesse que não pensou na família que não iria ter, nos feitiços dos quais não conseguiria desviar, e nos momentos em que não poderia tropeçar. Em todos os sentidos.

Era só ter uma guerra _de verdade_ e tudo isso a levaria para o mesmo destino... Mas não importava.

_But I'll gladly go down in a flame__  
__If the flame's what it takes to remember my name_

Oh, sim, ninguém acreditava que isso não importava. Ninguém acreditava que aquela era realmente sua vontade. Ninguém acreditava realmente que ela poderia escolher algo tão sério para sua vida. _Sua_ vida. De mais ninguém. Esse era o pedaço da frase que costumavam esquecer.

Mas tinha certeza. Até demais. Tinha consciência dos riscos, e até mesmo de que poderia não haver _todo_ esse risco, dependendo dos tempos de paz. Foi um pouco nervosa, mas confiante por dentro que, depois de uma fila de rapazes altos que a olhavam enviesado – ou até mesmo debochados – ela se inclinou para escrever seu nome na lista.

**Ministério da Magia**

**Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia**

**Treinamento para Habilitação de Aurores**

...

23 –_ Nymphadora Black Tonks_

*

_To remember my name, oh_

* * *

**N.A.: **Para o II Challenge Nymphadora Tonks do 6v :)

Os versos usados na fic são da música _Bigger than my body_, do John Mayer.


End file.
